


Dear Master

by vocativecomma



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Meta, Other, Poetry, Vore, slavefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocativecomma/pseuds/vocativecomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter to my master, who I have<br/>yet to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Master

Dear master, 

I’m sure we have shared many lifetimes, but when I try to conjure your essence, the memories disperse, like startled sparrows. Are you a man or a woman? Old or young?? . All I am sure of is that you are a study in contrasts: fine-boned, but not fragile; tall and regal, but not overpowering; soft-spoken, but not meek. 

I first glimpsed you in the pages of fairy tales. You were the wicked witch, and the ugly sea monster, and the glowering beast. You visited me at nighttime. I was always blind, or injured, so I wasn’t difficult to catch. . You would tell me, matter-of-factly, that you were going to swallow me whole. I was always titillated, but never really afraid; your eloquence and transparency calmed me. Even as you lowered my face toward your waiting jaws, I knew that if I felt myself to be on the verge of panic, I would cease to be your prey, and the capaciousness of your mercy would be mine for the taking.

In seventh grade, I read Elizabeth Pope’s The Perilous Gard, and there you were again. Pope never gave you a name; you were known simply as the Lady in Green. You were capricious, maybe even a little bit cruel, but you recognized that there was something special about Kate Sutton, that she was more than just your prisoner, and that facet of you was all that mattered. 

I started college, and found fanfiction. Suddenly, you were everywhere. You were Severus Snape and Derek Hale, and Laurent and Thore and Eames and Spock. Your face changed, but your sense of honor, your distaste for those who abused their power, was always the same. These stories gouged your silhouette into every surface they touched. . I’d be in the middle of writing a paper for one of my psychology classes, only to find myself staring at bare walls, mesmerized by negative space.

You had no body, no voice, no warmth. I felt compelled to seek out a vessel for you. I chose my closest friend, but my friend had her own complexity to master. . She did not ask to be saddled with my obedience or my DEFERENCE or my fear. 

It’s been more than two decades, and I am no closer to establishing your whereabouts. All I can say is that if we were to meet, I would KNOW you in an instant. I am finally certain enough of your existence that I have stopped searching for you where you do not reside. And if you are not ready for me, I won’t force you out of hiding, even if that means I must keep my longing on the tightest of leashes.

-T


End file.
